Rock and Ride
by Nerdyesque
Summary: "Music in the soul can be heard by the universe." Lao Tzu  Songfics based in the Supernatural 'verse


**For the First Time (And Their Last)**

**Song lyrics by The Script**

**Veronica Mars - post Season 3**

**Supernatural - "Swan Song" Season 5 AU brief one-shot look at the time lapse between Sam going into Lucifer's Cage and Dean showing up on Lisa's doorstep**

**A/N: I know me publishing another Veronica Mars story, even a one shot, is somewhat sacrilegious since there are three stories I've been writing that need to be finished first, but due to life interfering, I've lost a few months. Unfortunately as a result, my Muse was distracted by other things and so this is my attempt to get back into the swing of things in the Mars 'verse. I want to give recognition to Eleri McCleod, Lizzy Rebel, and Listentothemath because their Mars/Winchester crossovers kept circling in my brain last night after I read them and when I heard this song this morning, this little story popped up fully formed.**

* * *

><p><em>She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart<em>

**(Dean saves her after Keith and Logan are killed)**

_While I'm drinking Jack all alone in my local bar_

**(He can't help her, doesn't know how to comfort her, so he retreats to the only place he knows)**

_And we don't know how_

**(He knows its his fault because his family started the Apocalypse)**

_How we got into this mad situation_

**(Veronica can't get over the ways she kept blaming Logan even as he loved her to his last day)**

_Only doing things out of frustration_

**(He keeps on hunting and she keeps running away)**

**###  
><strong>

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

**(They fall together because they have no one else and are tired of being alone)**

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time_

**(He knows she needs more than he has to give, but he's all tapped out)**

_I've got a new job now in the unemployment line_

**(He's surprised by how easily she lies, cheats, and steals)**

_And we don't know how_

**(He knows, but he doesn't say)**

_How we got into this mess, is it God's test?_

**(He knows there is no God, not any more, and she never believed in Him anyway)**

_Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best_

**(Cass and Bobby and her weird friend Mac are the only ones who seem to care and try to anchor them)**

**###  
><strong>

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

**(They stumble into bed after a really hard hunt)**

_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

**(She's not much of a drinker and he's not as drunk as he pretends)**

_Sit talkin' up all night_

**(Their passion is the sound and the fury, but no words pass their lips)**

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

**(Neither ask what caused the scars their fingers brush across)**

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

(**He sees the women who've died in her face and she sees Logan's shadow fall across him)**

_Even after all these years_

**(He'll never forget and she refuses to remember)**

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

**(For just a moment when she wakes, she thinks he's Logan)**

_For the first time_

**(And he lets her)**

_**###**  
><em>

_She's in line at the door with her head held high_

**(He hates how much he cares when she's hurt)**

_While I just lost my job but didn't lose my pride_

**(She hates how much she relies on him for everything)**

_But we both know how_

**(They really don't)**

_How we're gonna make it work when it hurts_

**(Everything hurts and sometimes it seems easier to give up)**

_When you pick yourself up you get kicked to the dirt_

**(They've been knocked down so many times, it's harder and harder to get back up)**

_**###**  
><em>

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

**(They stumble into bed after a really hard hunt)**

_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

**(She's not much of a drinker and he's not as drunk as he pretends)**

_Sit talkin' up all night_

**(Their passion is the sound and the fury, but no words pass their lips)**

_Doing things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

**(Both ignore the others' scars their fingers brush across)**

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

(**He sees the women who've died in her face and she sees Logan's shadow fall across him)**

_Even after all these years_

**(He'll never forget and she refuses to remember)**

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

**(For just a moment when she wakes, she thinks he's Logan)**

_For the first time_

**(And he lets her)**

_**###**  
><em>

_Yeah, drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

**(She's not much of a drinker and he's not as drunk as he pretends)**

_Sit talkin' up all night_

**(Their passion is the sound and the fury, but no words pass their lips)**

_Saying things we haven't for a while_

**(Neither ask what caused the scars their fingers brush across)**

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

**(He sees the women who've died in her face and she sees Logan's shadow fall across him)**

_Even after all these years_

**(He'll never forget and she refuses to remember)**

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

**(For just a moment when she wakes, she thinks he's Logan)**

_For the first time_

**(And he lets her)**

**###  
><strong>

_Yeah, for the first time_

**(And he lets her)**

_Oh, for the first time_

**(And he lets her)**

_Yeah, for the first time, yeah_

**(And he lets her)**

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time_

**(For just a moment when she wakes, she thinks he's Logan)**

**###  
><strong>

_Oh, these times are hard_

**(The hunts are way too dangerous)**

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

**(Her hands aren't big enough to stem the blood)**

_Don't give up on me baby_

**(She's dying and he can't save her)**

**###  
><strong>

_Oh, these times are hard_

**(The hunts are way too dangerous)**

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

**(Her hands aren't big enough to stem the blood)**

_Don't give up on me baby_

**(She's dying and he can't save her)**

**###  
><strong>

_Oh, these times are hard_

**(The hunts are way too dangerous)**

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

**(Her hands aren't big enough to stem the blood)**

_Don't give up on me baby_

**(She's dying and he can't save her)**

**###  
><strong>

_Oh, these times are hard_

**(Now Dean's alone again)**

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

**(He still sees her riding shotgun next to him)**

_Don't give up on me baby _

**(Veronica is just one more he couldn't save)**


End file.
